Knight in Shining Armor
by the bean25
Summary: Nick saves a girl from an assault, and falls hard for her. Nick, OCs. Spoilers from 06x05. Read and Review Please!


**Disclaimer: I don't own any CSI characters. There are spoilers from "Gum Drops" Season 6 Episode 5. You might have to have seen this episode to get it or at least read a synopsis. Read and Review!!**

Nick was driving home from where he had been hanging out with Warrick and Greg. He was making his way through a bad neighborhood. The radio was up and he was singing along with the words. As he approached a corner, his next turn, he noticed a couple guys getting out of their parked car and approaching a girl walking down the sidewalk. They began to push her and pull her around. Nick pulled the SUV to the side of the road and got out. He ran back toward the men and the girl.

"Hey, hey, let her go," he yelled as he got closer to them. He pulled out his cell phone and called for back-up just in case things got out of control. The guys backed away from the girl, who was now on the ground. They came to Nick. "Come on now guys, we don't want to start something."

"You better just keep moving along pretty boy," one of the guys told Nick as he got closer to him.

Nick pulled back his jacket to reveal the gun in the holster on his hip. "Just leave her alone and we won't have any trouble."

The other guy lifted his sweatshirt to show Nick his piece. "Really, you think we're gonna be up in here without a piece?" The guys approached Nick and pushed him and Nick fought back. A few minutes later he heard the sirens of the back-up and the guys ran away.

Nick pulled himself of the ground and made his way over to the young woman. Her eyes were closed; her shirt was ripped and her bag was thrown off to the side of her. Nick smoothed back the hair from her face as the officers came over to them.

"She ok?" one of the men asked.

"I'm not sure. Call a bus just in case," Nick told them. "Did one of your guys go after them?"

"Yeah, they caught 'em. How about you, you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm alright." Nick looked back down at the young woman lying in front of him. "Miss, you ok?"

"Her name's Jane Stanton," the officer told Nick.

"Jane, are you ok?" Her eyes came open slowly. She seemed like she was going to try to move. "Hang on, don't move. There's an ambulance coming."

"No, I'm ok," Jane replied and tried to lift her head again then let it fall back down.

An officer walked over and told Nick he needed to talk to him. Nick got up and passed an EMT, who was coming over to check on Jane. He gave his statement to the officers then watched out of the corner of his eye as the EMTs got Jane off the ground and took her over to the ambulance. She was sitting on the edge as the put a bandage on her forehead and wrapped a blanket around her.

When he was done, Nick made his way over to Jane. She let a small smile cross her face and he did the same.

"So, I guess you're my knight in shining armor?" she inquired.

Nick smirked. "I guess so. You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think my pride's more hurt and I'm just a little shaken up."

"Can I ask what the hell you're doing walking through this neighborhood this time of night?"

"I work a few blocks away at a coffee shop and I walk to get the bus over here. I've been doing this for over a year and this is the first time I've had any problems."

"Well, maybe you'll save up for a car now," Nick replied and sat down next to her.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I can take care of myself."

"So, who are you? Just some good Samaritan?"

"Well, kind of. I work for the Crime Lab. I was just in the right place at the right time, I guess. Did you give your statement to the officer?"

"Yeah, I did. There wasn't much to say but I told him what I knew."

Nick looked at her and she smiled again. "How about I take you home?"

"I'd like that." Jane pulled the blanket off of her shoulders and handed it back to the EMT, who told her she could have it but Jane declined. They made their way over to Nick's SUV and he opened the passenger door for Jane to get inside. Jane gave him her address when he got inside and he started the car.

"If you want, there's a sweatshirt in the back," Nick offered.

Jane pulled her shirt together then looked down. "Yeah, I'll wear it." She reached into the backseat and grabbed the sweatshirt. She pulled it on then looked back out the window. "So, how's working at the crime lab?"

"It has its good days and bad days. What about you? You said you work in a coffee shop?"

"Yeah, I work there and I waitress during the day. It takes a lot to be able to afford to live in Vegas."

About twenty minutes later they pulled up in front of a small house. The neighborhood was nicer than the one she had been walking in.

"You know, I live right down the street," Nick commented as he looked around.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I've driven around here before, and even though neighborhoods all start to look the same, this is close."

"Well, I'd ask you if you want to come inside for coffee or something, but I'm sure my roommate is asleep and I don't want to wake her. But," she pulled her purse onto her lap then got out a piece of paper and jotted something down. "If you would like to grab some coffee or anything give me a call."

Nick looked at her and took the paper.

"I might only be doing this because you pretty much saved my life, or maybe," Jane smiled. "Just because you're a nice guy."

Nick smiled at her again. "I'll do that."

A few days later Nick knocked on the front door of Jane's house. A man opened the door with a young girl in his arms. A shocked look went over Nick's face.

"Oh, uh, I think I might have the wrong house," Nick spat out and started to walk back down the walkway.

"Wait, wait, Nick," Jane came running from the living room after him.

Nick stopped and turned to look at her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you. I probably shouldn't have come."

Jane smiled. "I guess I should explain. The guy at the door was my brother; I live with him and his wife. And the little girl, that's my daughter, Amelia."

"Oh," Nick smirked. "God, I'm an idiot."

Jane put her hand on his arm. "This isn't exactly the way I expected for you to find out about my daughter."

"Aw, it's ok. How old is she?"

"Eighteen months. She's a ball of energy. You wanna come inside and meet her before she goes to bed?"

"Eh, I don't know."

Jane looked down then back up at him with a small smile. "This is the last time I'm gonna see you, isn't it?"

"What?"

"It's just that guys seem to freak out when they find out about Amelia. Not that I've dated a lot but…"

"Listen, it has nothing to do with your daughter," he paused. "Could we maybe go get a drink and talk about this a little more?"

"Yeah, that would be nice. You can come in while I change, if you want."

"Ok, yeah, that would be good." Nick followed her to the house and they went inside. Her brother was sitting in the recliner with Amelia in his arms. Jane took the little girl from him.

"Nick this is my brother, Dan. Dan, this is Nick the guy I was telling you about." The two men shook hands. "Dan, will you and Lisa watch Amelia for a little while for me, Nick and I are gonna go grab a drink?"

"Yeah, no problem."

Jane turned to Nick. "I'm gonna go lay her down and change real quick. I'll be right back," she told him and made her way down the hallway.

Nick sat on the couch and Dan on the recliner. Lisa came out a minute later and was introduced to Nick. She went to the kitchen then came back to the living room and sat with them. They all talked for a few minutes until Jane came out from the bedroom.

"Ready?" Jane asked and Nick stood. Then they walked out of the house and to Nick's SUV parked along the sidewalk. "So, where to?" she asked as she buckled her seatbelt.

"Oh, uh, I don't know. We'll see."

They pulled into the parking lot of a local bar a few minutes later. Nick got out then attempted to open Jane's door, but she opened it first. She flashed him a smile then took his hand as they walked inside. They made their way through the crowd and to the bar. Nick ordered a drink then Jane ordered hers.

Jane turned to Nick and furrowed her brows. "So, me having a little girl doesn't bother you?"

"No, it really doesn't. But I'd like to learn more about you."

"Ah, come on, I'm boring."

He smiled. "I wanna know."

Jane returned the smile. "Ok, I was born and raised in North Carolina. I married my high school sweetheart soon after we graduated. He was in the military, so we didn't see each other much. After we got married we moved to Florida then we moved to Colorado. While we were in Colorado he got called overseas to Iraq. And when he came back on leave for about five months that's when I got pregnant and then he left again and never came back. He never got to meet his daughter, and she's never gonna get to meet her dad."

Nick watched Jane not even shed a single tear, or let her eyes water. "You must be ok now, huh?"

"Yeah, I am. I think coming here to live with Dan and Lisa was better for me. If I would've gone home to my parents I can only imagine what kind of condition I'd be in right now." She smiled. "Trust me, I'm alright with everything. So, tell me Mr. Southern Accent, what are you doing here in Las Vegas?"

He smirked. "Well, my job I guess."

"You couldn't investigate crime scenes wherever you came from?"

"Oh, trust me there are plenty of crime scenes in Texas. I guess I just needed a change of scenery."

Jane sipped her drink a couple times. "It was the southern charm, you know, that reeled me in."

"Oh, really? And I didn't even lay it on the much."

Jane was playing with her napkin. "So, tell me more about you."

"There's not much to tell."

"I gave you pretty my entire history, you gotta tell me more."

They sat at the bar for over an hour. Jane glanced at Nick's watch and told him it was getting late and she had to be at work early. Nick paid their tab and they went out of the bar. Now, Nick was able to open Jane's door. When they got to Jane's house, she sat in the car for a while.

"Well, this was nice. I haven't been out in a while. We should do it again."

"You read my mind. How about Friday night? I have the night off, maybe we could get dinner or something," Nick replied.

"You know, Friday is when Dan and Lisa have their date night if you wanna come over and eat dinner with me and Amelia, otherwise I'm gonna have to get a babysitter."

"No, that's fine. I haven't had a girl cook for me in a while."

"Don't expect anything gourmet, I also have an 18 month-old to feed. So, how about five thirty?"

"Alright, I'll see you then."

Jane leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight."

On Friday Nick went to Jane's house for their dinner. He went into the house after he heard Jane invite him in. Jane was in the kitchen and Amelia was sitting in her booster seat at the table. She had toys lying in front of her.

"Hey," Jane greeted as Nick walked over to her then kissed her cheek. "So, we're having homemade macaroni and cheese and Amelia wants a hot dog."

"It sounds good; I'm pretty hungry." Nick went over to the table and sat next to Amelia. She gave him a strange look.

"Lia, this is Mommy's friend, Nick. Will you say hi?" Jane walked over to the table and stood by her daughter.

Amelia looked at Nick again then back at her mom.

"Come on baby, say hi."

Amelia stared at Nick then whispered, "hi."

"You're such a goof," Jane told her daughter then tickled her sides. She looked at Nick. "She'll warm up to you, I promise."

About ten minutes later they all sat at the table, eating their salads and macaroni and cheese. Amelia was digging through the noodles with her fingers and biting on the hot dog. Nick watched her every once in a while, throughout his conversation with Jane. She was telling him about her day waiting tables at the restaurant, and he told her a little about his work. They talked quite a bit about their coworkers.

Nick only stayed for another half an hour after Jane put Amelia to bed. Jane's sister-in-law came in the door from the garage and her brother wasn't far behind her. Jane walked Nick out to his car.

"This was nice. Thanks for inviting me over. I haven't had a great home-cooked meal in a while. And Amelia's great," Nick could tell he was rambling so he stopped.

Jane smiled. "Amelia is great. She'll warm up to you eventually. I wish I didn't have to work tomorrow night so we could go out."

Nick took her hand. "That's alright. We'll get together again soon."

Jane took his other hand then leaned close to him. She stood up on her toes and kissed his lips softly. They both smiled when they parted and he kissed her again.

"I better get going," Nick told her.

"Ok, I guess if you have to," Jane replied and Nick moved away from her. She pulled his hand and kissed him again. "Alright, now you can go."

Nick smiled and shook his head. "Goodnight, Jane."

The next evening Nick was sitting in his living room watching "Sportscenter." His phone rang from where it was sitting on the coffee table. He didn't want to look at the caller ID, thinking it was someone from work, and he didn't want to talk. Against his better judgment he answered it.

"Nick, it's me," Jane greeted. "I need your help. I have to work in an hour, my brother is out of town and my sister-in-law has to work. Could you please, please, please watch Amelia for me?"

"Jane, you're freaking out. Yeah, I'll watch her for you."

"You will?"

"What, were you expecting me to say 'no'?"

"Well, I don't know."

"How about I come by and pick you up and take you to work and then I'll hang out with Amelia?"

"That sounds perfect."

They said their goodbyes then Nick got up and changed into jeans and a sweater. He grabbed his keys and cell phone as he went out the door. When he got to Jane's house, he walked up the sidewalk to the front door. Before he could knock she opened it.

"You are anxious," Nick told her as he went inside.

"Yeah, I get a little stressed out when I have to worry about who's gonna watch Amelia," she told him. He watched her as she collected up some of Amelia's toys and threw them into a bag. Amelia was toddling around her ankles. Nick picked her up as Jane seemed ready to leave. Amelia started to squirm in his arms.

"Lia, please, baby. You gotta be good for Nick while Mommy goes to work," Jane told the little girl. Amelia looked at her mom then at Nick and calmed down. "That's better." Jane smoothed Amelia's hair back.

A little while later Jane had Amelia in Nick's SUV and they were on their way to the coffee shop where Jane worked. Jane kissed Nick's cheek then leaned toward the backseat and said goodbye to Amelia.

"Bye, Mama," Amelia replied with a little wave.

"Bye, Baby, you be good," Jane responded.

It was after eleven when Nick came back to pick Jane up from work. When she got in, she leaned over and kissed him to say hello then looked in the backseat.

"You put her to sleep?" Jane asked him with a smile.

"Yeah, we were playing for a while then she crawled up in my lap and fell asleep, and stayed asleep even when I put her in the car," Nick replied and started down the street. "So, how was work?"

"Ah, it was alright." Jane was looking out the window.

Nick took her hand and held onto it as they drove. He looked over at Jane every once in a while then he'd look in the rearview mirror at Amelia. He liked the picture that was around him.

When he pulled the car in front of Jane's house, she didn't get out right away, so he hesitated as well.

"Are we goin' in?" Nick asked her and she kept staring out the window.

Jane turned to look at him and furrowed her brows. "How about I take Amelia inside and we go somewhere else?"

Nick smirked, looked down then back at her. "I think I know where you're going with this. I'll wait here while you take her inside."

Jane smiled then bit her lip. She opened her door and got out then got Amelia and the car seat out of the back. Nick rested his head on the back of his seat as he waited for Jane. A few minutes later she came out, wearing jeans and sweater instead of her work uniform. She got back in the car. Nick turned to look at her.

"Remember this was your idea not mine, so I don't get marked as a perve," he told her and she laughed at him.

"You're crazy. Nobody said anything about getting laid," she responded.

"Then what are we doing? Go back inside."

Her mouth dropped open. "Are you kidding me?"

"Well, yeah," Nick told her and put the car in gear to start down the street.

Nick awoke the next morning with Jane curled up next to him. He smiled when he noticed her hand on his chest. He had to go to work but he wanted in no way to disturb her. He wiped away the hair on her cheek and she started to squirm. She hugged him tighter and he smirked.

"Jane," he whispered. "Janie, wake up." He watched her eyes slowly open. She looked at him. "Hey beautiful," he greeted with a smile.

"Hey," she replied then pulled the sheet up further.

"I gotta go to work pretty soon."

"Are you kicking me out?" she asked.

Nick chuckled. "No, you can stay. But I gotta get ready."

She rolled over onto her back. "Yeah I should get home to Amelia."

Nick supported himself up on his side close to her. He leaned down and kissed her a couple times. "I wish I could stay here with you and not leave this bed all day, but I've got crimes to solve."

Jane touched his face. "It's ok you go play hero." She pulled him close to her again.

"No," he pulled away. "I have to go. I can't be late."

The next night Nick was outside of the city investigating a murder of a family. He had spent the day processing the house and searching through the evidence for something that could lead them to finding the young girl that he assumed wasn't dead. He was staying the night in the small town and he was starting to miss Jane. He couldn't call her in fear of only talking about the case. Although, ignoring her for a couple days wouldn't lead to anything good either.

"Hey, Nick, I tried to call you earlier. Is everything ok?" Jane asked after they said their brief hellos.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I, uh, caught this case and it's outside the city so I gotta stay here till we get it solved."

"You sound upset, are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, yeah. Hey, I might lose touch for a little while. My focus is on this case and I just wanna give you a 'head's up' that I, uh…" he trailed off.

"Nick, it's ok. I know you need to concentrate. We'll just talk when you get back."

"I appreciate you being cool with this."

"Hey, why would I get upset? You have a job to do and I understand that. Just call me when you get back in town, ok?"

"Yeah, I will. Give Amelia a kiss for me. And if I could I'd send you a kiss through this phone." He heard her giggled.

"I'd send you one too."

Nick paused. "Bye, Janie."

"Bye."

Tuesday night, the next night, Nick was on his way home from the hospital. He had just finished talking with the young girl he had saved earlier that night. Now it was actually Wednesday morning because it was after midnight, close to one. He sipped his coffee then set the travel mug back in the cup holder. He took his phone from where it was sitting on the passenger seat. He dialed Jane's number, and after a couple rings she answered, groggily.

"Nick, are you ok?" she inquired and he sighed.

"I, uh, I need you right now. This case it got to me."

"Ok, well I'll take Dan's car and I'll meet you at your house."

"Will you bring Amelia?" Nick rubbed his temple.

"Why? What's going on?"

"Please, I'll explain it to you, I promise." He was fighting back tears as he glanced at the card Cassie had drawn for him.

"Alright, I trust you. I'll be there in twenty minutes."

Nick hung up the phone and pulled into his driveway. He got out of the car with his duffel bag on his shoulder. When he went inside he turned on a few lights then went back to the bedroom. He threw the bag on the bed then flopped down on the mattress. There was a knock at the front door a few minutes later and he went to answer it.

Jane was standing outside with a sleeping Amelia in her arms. Nick took the baby from her as she walked inside. Jane was behind him as he walked into the living room.

"Nick, will you tell me what's going on, please? You're scaring me," Jane pleaded.

He laid Amelia down on the couch then looked at Jane. He went over to her and pulled her into a hug then kissed her. "This case," he started. Nick replayed almost every part of the case for her. She mirrored the same tears that he had in his eyes. She put her hand on his face as he started to tell her about Cassie and what she told him in the hospital.

"That's why you wanted to see Amelia, too, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I just needed to be sure she was ok. I know she doesn't need protecting because she has a great mom that would never let anything happen to her, but I had to be sure," Nick responded and looked at the little girl fast asleep on the couch.

"How fast is too fast to fall in love?"

"What do you mean?" Nick asked her and smiled.

"Do you think it's unreasonable for me to be in love with you?"

Nick smiled and took her face in his hands. He kissed her deeply then pulled away with a smile. "I love you, too."


End file.
